


Discovery

by Tinamour



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Drugs, F/M, Slavery, no play they just talk about stuff and toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/pseuds/Tinamour
Summary: Manfred finds some interesting things in Olivia’s room.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> No play in this, just some discussion about BDSM stuff.  
> Inspired by François Arnaud's part in Moroccan Gigolos and discussions with meridianrose, who wrote her own version. Enjoy!

“Well, well, well...You should know better than to sneak around in my bedroom, by now.”

Manfred turned in a hurry and knocked something off the bed as he did. The metallic sound of the shackles falling on the wooden floor was more disturbing than he had expected. Hollow and eerie, it made every hair of his body erect with uneasiness.

“You use those on your...customers?”

That was the nicest way he had found to put it. “Victims” implied more horrible things than what he thought Olivia capable of. That was a silly belief, because there were voices in the room that Manfred would have rather ignored. Where were his pills when he needed them? Maybe indulging Fiji and trying a more “herbal” coping mechanism for his troubles wasn’t a good idea after all. But the voices coming from the shackles...they weren’t crying in pain nor in fear.

Olivia glared at him, her arms crossed on her chest, as he slowly picked the manacles up from the floor, as if she was a feline ready to pounce and kill him. Olivia’s eyes quickly trailed on the bed, satin sheets littered with other instruments and toys, but soon focused back on Manfred, dark and unreadable pools.

He could lie. He was looking for Lem, the door was open, he got lost...Each excuse sounded more ridiculous than the last. But silence was worse than bad apologies.

“You...use them often?” The shackles rang as he lifted them rather pathetically. As if Olivia needed a better view.

She shrugged and took a slightly more relaxed posture, her arms folded less tight.

“Not as much as I used to. Lem...That brings back dark memories.” A shadow passed in her eyes, and her jaw contracted a bit. But Manfred blinked and she was sporting an impassive mask again. “So it all stays safely hidden in that box under the bed. Until nosey mediums drag it from there.”

“I...I was going to put it back,” Manfred blurted out.

“Borrow them, if you want. Better that someone uses them than to let them rot or amass dust here. You should check the latex of the other toys and give it all a good wash first, though.”

Manfred opened his mouth, closed it, looked at the shackles in his hands, then at Olivia. She would most likely yell at him in a few moments, or laugh. But she didn’t. And that was really puzzling.

“You’re serious?”

She gave two sharp nods, her blond ponytail swinging around her shoulders as she did. But soon, she grew concerned. “You’ve used those before, right? Because if you borrow them, I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“No, I haven’t. But…” He opened one manacle. “I wouldn’t mind a demonstration.”

A sharp smile stretched Olivia’s lips.


End file.
